


Singing In The Shower

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Naked Love [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing In The Shower

Peter sings in the shower, he always has, and the fact that he now lives on a ship full of his closet friends isn't about to change that. The tub's on, water's hot and causing the room to steam up as Peter removes his clothes and wraps a towel around his hips before starting up his awesome mix and looking in the mirror. The mirror is a bit fogged over but a quick swipe of his hand and Peter is smiling at his reflection and watches himself dance and sing in it as he waits for his bath to be at the perfect level. He is so into his song and that he doesn't hear the quiet knock on the door or the scrape of metal on metal as the door is pushed open enough for someone to see inside.

Rocket's voice catches in his throat. There in all his glory is Peter, he's singing at the top of his lungs and smiling bright enough to put all the galaxies they've has ever seen to shame. Rocket knows he should leave but the thought leaves his mind when Peter starts to dance. Peter moves like water, graceful and loose. His hips twist better than some of the strippers Rocket's seen in passing. The song slows signaling the end and Rocket pulls the door shut as quietly as possible before high tailing it back to his room.

The room Rocket shares with Groot is empty; Groot off somewhere with the others, and Rocket takes a moment to think about what he just saw. Rocket then slowly makes his way across his room, into his closet and pulls out a small device he built a few months back. Its a small rectangle computer he had seen at some point and decided to recreate. It's a Humie device and Rocket still isn't sure why he felt the need to build one, let alone fill it with all of Peter's favorite songs.

Rocket clips the headphones to his point ears and for a moment just allows the music to wash over him like a cool rain. He tries to loose himself in it, to feel the way he imagines Peter does when he dances, and tries to dance as well. Hes seen Peter do it so often and he has finally come to terms with the fact that not only does it not look as stupid as it once did but it also looks like quite a bit of fun. He starts off slow, tapping his foot to the beat and then tries to add in some claps.

The claps throw off the rhythm hes established with his feet and he huffs in annoyance before trying again and again. He eventually throws the device onto his bed and forgets this foolish idea for a few days. He eventually walks into Peter late at night a few weeks later. Peter has his headphones in and is dancing about the room like he has no care in the world.

Rocket smiles without noticing he's doing it and soon Peter is smiling back at him, holding out a hand. Rocket knows he should run, yell, or even mock Quill but he just can't. Peter, with his hand out stretched looks better than anything Rocket has ever seen and he soon finds himself reaching out and placing his small hand in Peter's larger one. Peter smiles and pulls the headphones out of the player and the up-beat slow tune leaks out into the air around them.

Peter grips Rocket's hand tighter and places the other one on his shoulder. Rocket lets his other arm land against Peter's lower back and soon they're moving together. Peter pulls him close and they glide across the floor and soon Peter is spinning him and Rocket can feel his skin heating with a blush and is thankful once more for his fur covered body. Peter is smiling down at him, not his everyday pantie dropper smirk but something softer. Rocket's heart is beating faster then he cares to think about and he knows hes smiling back, something just as soft.

As the song dwindles down to the last few notes Peter pulls Rocket close and dips him. Peter's eyes lock with Rockets and for a few moments no one speaks and then Peter is leaning down. Rocket's stomach flips and he feels the urge to run but holds steady and even begins to meet Peter half way. Their lips meet in a soft chaste kiss, Rocket's first kiss, it's soft and full of emotions Rocket isn't sure he even understands yet but then its over. Peter is looking down at Rocket, eyes sparkling with happiness and Rocket decides he needs to ask what the hell they're doing but before he can get the words out the ships alarm goes off and the two jump apart and head to the cockpit to see what the trouble is.


End file.
